Falling Leaves
by InspiringLight
Summary: He wants the humans eradicated, wants the world saved. A string of fateful events that throws Hao back into the relentless grip of Reishi, Yoh & the others must learn that there is only a thin line between the destroyer, and the savior. ... "I just want everyone and everything to die."


Hello. :)

I haven't written in a long time so I really hope this works out. I've had this idea for some time now and my writing is still very much rusty, but hopefully it gets better along the way.

Just to clear up any confusion, this story is a little bit AU. For one thing, I allowed the Spirit of Fire to behave like most spirits so yes, she has a name and a pretty important role here.

I will be introducing an OC (no flames please) but other than that, everything should remain the same. This OC will play a crucial part without which the story cannot continue, but the fic will be more Hao-centric than anything else.

I like to focus on the small details, like expressions and feelings. So if the chapters are quite slow in progressing, do forgive and tolerate.

Other than that, please read and enjoy. :) Feedback is greatly appreciated.

_/italics/ _are thoughts of others as heard by Hao.

_'italics'_ are thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

* * *

_Death…_

_Was not as scary as all seemed to think._

Hao closed his eyes slowly, allowing himself a momentary lapse in his routine. The Sun was just about to rise, the dew drops just about to fall, the light just about to break. He gave out a soft breath. His followers would wake soon, and then they would start the day… Again.

The young teenager dangled his legs over the ragged piece of rock that rose a couple of meters above the ground. His dark mane of hair fell over his back, occasionally swaying in the cool breeze. Onyx eyes opened as sluggish thoughts entered his mind, signaling the waking of one of his companions. Hao peered from where he perched towards the campfire.

_You have a match today. _The soft, quiet voice rang in his head.

Hao stretched slightly. _I know, Yuki. And we will win,_ he added.

He could almost hear the spirit sigh. _Your complacency may be your downfall, _Yuki responded, voice low and chastising.

The teen only chuckled. A bright light leapt into the air beside him and burst into flames. The fire died and in its place stood a fair, willowy redhead, her long red strands falling delicately across her back. She wore a soft black kimono with white and orange leaves embroidered at the bottom. She lowered her golden eyes to gaze at Hao, solemn.

Her voice was whispery. "Do you have to be like this, young one?"

For a moment, Hao gave no inclination to answer. He looked up at her. "Be like what, Yuki?"

"Like this."

Hao lowered his eyes, staring back at his camp. "You cannot expect me to answer when I know not what you mean."

A pause. "Are you pretending not to know, or choosing not to?"

Hao glanced at the Spirit of Fire. "Maybe I really don't know and don't have the option of choosing not to."

Yuki's eyes narrowed, her red orbs burning wildly. "Sometimes…sometimes I feel such disappointment when I look at you."

The Asakura only stared ahead. "The day is still young, Yuki. I don't want to argue with you."

"Good morning, Hao-sama!"

Cheerful greetings followed and his spirit faded into a burst of flames.

_/Oh can't I sleep a little longer…/_

_/I wonder if Hao-sama is hungry./_

_/Mari needs to check with Kanna and Machi when we will be training later…/ _

Scattered thoughts invaded Hao's mind, igniting the slight irritation that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Instead, a lazy smile stretched across his features. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

'_And so the day begins again.'_

* * *

'_So small.'_

…

"And the winner is The Star Team!"

There was silence as the opposing team dropped to the ground, limp. Hao landed on his feet, a smile on his face as he beckoned his team to come forward. Luchist and Opacho appeared by his side.

"As expected, Hao-sama," Luchist murmured respectfully. Opacho bobbed his head in approval.

Hao chuckled. "Wasn't it?"

He turned his head towards the team he had defeated, curious. He couldn't seem to remember their names, but that didn't matter to him. They weren't strong. If they hadn't shown their shamanic abilities before him, he would have thought them to be human. His lips almost curled in distaste. Shamans…but so weak. How did they survive in the world?

"We're leaving." Without another word, he turned and walked off in the opposite direction, knowing that they were right behind him.

"Oh, and by the way, Patch," he said casually as he passed Silva. The latter tensed and shot him a wary look. "You might want to give them some medical attention soon," Hao continued.

Silva looked surprised. "What do you mean? You killed them."

Hao rolled his eyes. "Not today," he replied cheerfully.

Silva glared at him through narrowed eyes but sent for the medical team. They soon returned an affirmative that the team was still alive. Silva frowned and turned back to his ancestor. "Why didn't you?"

Hao shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it." Giving the Patch one final smirk, he left the stadium.

* * *

"I don't get it."

Yoh watched Silva pace the restaurant, a frown woven on his forehead.

"He _always_ kills the opposing team. Why not today?" Silva repeated, frustrated.

"Maybe he got bored," Ryu offered. "You know how he takes everything so lightly. It wouldn't matter to him."

Silva glanced at him. "But why this sudden break in routine?"

Ren scoffed. "Ryu's right. You know how Hao is. He could just wake up and decide he didn't want to kill anyone today. Besides, from his opponents' level of strength, they aren't of any danger to him."

"So are all his previous opponents and he didn't spare them."

"The guy's insane. There's no way to justify it," Horo Horo retorted.

Silva seemed to want to protest but Yoh cut in. "Just leave it, Silva." He smiled lazily. "What happened has happened. There's no point dwelling on something you can't understand yet."

A loud sigh escaped from the Patch. He offered Yoh a small smile. "I guess you're right." He turned to the shamans assembled at the table (Yoh, Ren, Ryu, Horo Horo, Faust, Manta, and Chocolove). "So, what do you wish to order today?"

After taking their orders, they fell into companionable silence, once in while broken by the squabbles that often erupted between Horo Horo and Ren. Yoh smiled as he watched them. They never failed to amuse him somehow.

"Yoh-dono." Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"Hmmm?"

The spirit stared at his master grimly. "Yoh-dono, I can sense a large amount of furyoku heading here."

A serious look cross the Asakura's features. He could feel the others listening as the bickering paused. "Is it Hao?"

Amidamaru shook his head. "No, and that's what worries me."

"Bason."

"Yes, young master." Bason appeared as the latter reached for his Kwan Dao.

"Yoh-dono, his furyoku…"

Bason tensed. "Is much higher than Hao's."

There were loud exclamations when the door to the restaurant was slammed open. A figure walked through, a smirk firmly in place. He walked past the tables and stopped in front of Yoh.

Bright, manic blue eyes bore into Yoh's onyx ones. "So…I see I finally meet the famous Asakura Hao."

Without turning, he suddenly laughed. "You look weaker than I thought you were."

* * *

Sorry that it's quite short. I have bigger plans for the next chapter. Hope I won't disappoint.

Please review and tell me what you think. :) The story might have been slightly confusing, so do tell me if so.


End file.
